


Ace of Hearts

by ocdmedic



Series: The Life and Death of Kurt Wagner [4]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocdmedic/pseuds/ocdmedic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compilation of short fics featuring the love life of Kurt Wagner and Remy LeBeau</p><p>All of these are set after the events of 'Take Him For Granted' and follow the same storyline</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pulling a Tail Isn't as Painful as It Sounds as Long as It's Followed By Kisses: The Musical

**Author's Note:**

> My boyfriend came up with the chapter title

  
Remy watched with curiosity and adoration as his partner ambled up and down the bedroom, collecting up his littered clothes from last night and placing them together in a neatly organised laundry pile. With still another hour before he needed to attend a class, the Nightcrawler was still prancing about in his boxers and loose bandages. The base of his tail was pushing uncomfortably down at the underwear resring at his hips, revealing the cleft of his buttcheeks for the Cajun to pry on as he remained in bed.

Standing back up straight, after bending over to pick up a forgotten uniform shirt belonging to Remy, Kurt looked over at his boyfriend, his fangs poking out from under his top lip as his mouth curved into a smile. "Why are you staring at me like that, liebling?" Kurt asked.

Remy smiled back at him, "Are you sure you can't stay in bed for another few minutes?" he sighed, rolling sideways onto his back, stretching in the morning light, "I'm sure your students won't mind if you're a couple of minutes late."

Kurt scoffed in amusement, picking up his casual uniform shirt from the dresser and slipping it over his head. "Now that's just a bit too out of character for me, my dear," he chirped, pulling the shirt down past his waist, frowning when it rided up against the base of his tail.

"Just a few more minutes, cher," Remy sighed, stretching his arms up above his head.

"I can't," Kurt chuckled, now interested in the little tummy trail being revealed as the Cajun stretched upwards.

Remy groaned and straightened up agaim, sticking out his bottom lip in pretend disappointment, "Please... Just two more minutes."

Kurt let a growl roll through his mouth in warning, before saying firmly, "Nein, Remy." Both mutants looked across at each other, Kurt cocking his head and sighing, "I want to, mein liebe, but I'm afraid I just can't spare the time."

Remy nodded shortly in understanding, relaxing again against the covers and scratching at his groin, wanting to feel the comfortable heat there when Kurt perches on his lap, their lips usually joined. Kurt gave a shrug at his partner, and began crossing the room to pick up his uniform pants, before disappearing for the remaining of the day for classes.

But, Remy wouldn't allow it, and he leant forwards across the bed as Kurt walked by, grasping the barb on the end of Kurt's tail and pulling back gently.

The sudden weight applied on his tail immediately made the German lose balance, stumbling backwards as Remy applied more force. With lack of elegance, the demonic mutant staggered backwards, falling over as his knees hit the bed, right into the lap of the awaiting Cajun, who grinned down at his unflattering position.

"Hello again, cher," he purred, holding back a snigger as Kurt wriggled uncomfortably against the knees pressing into the small of his back. Kurt pouted up at him in irritation, but was quickly turned as the Cajun then leant down gently, avoiding moving his legs from under the covers, and gave the German mutant a sloppy kiss on the corner of his mouth, quickly escalating into an open mouth kiss.

Kurt hummed in pleasure as their lips moved against each other, flinching as he felt his boyfriend's hand then snake up his waist, resting at the top of his cheek and brushing a clump of hair from his face. The light from the double window fell upon their tangled bodies as the curtains then flew forward against the wind, but neither seemed to care as the world fell around them, the embrace they shared becoming the only thing that ever mattered.

After what seemed hours, Remy finally pulled away from the Germam mutant's face, wincing as his neck ached from the awkwardness of the position. He gazed adoringly down at his boyfriend, holding back a chuckle as he immediately recognised Nightcrawler's expression of pure bliss, matching with a slight purr escaping his throat.

"Still don't want to stay in bed?" Remy teased, running a fingertip down the side of Kurt's body, sending a chill through his nerves.

Kurt smirked up at him, sitting up suddenly in the Cajun's lap, their faces hardly inches apart. "I'm sure my students won't notice if I'm gone for a few minutes."

Both mutants laughed, before diving into each others arms, easily falling back on their messy bed clothes, forgetting about any responsibilities for the day ahead.

 

FIN


	2. Desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im terrible for writing this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations at the end

  
Remy breathed quietly in the night, staring up at the mishapen figure towering above him, shifting and trembling against him in heat despite the cold air of the evening. A hand was placed discretely on the figure's thigh, rubbing reassuring and encouraging circles into the firm flesh as the legs buckled under its own weight. Remy just wanted the mutant on top of him to feel better, to let himself go as he said himself, but mostly to tire himself out so he could rest easier.

Cold wind passed through the room, barely coming into the closest space through the vent above the window; all the Cajun could think about was how he wished he covered it up before heading to bed, at least then Kurt wouldn't be cold. He watched in a state of lust as the German leant half naked over his laying body, straddling his right thigh and shifting up and down the warm appendage, stifling a moan by biting hard at his knuckles.

It had been several months since Logan had left the insitute, and most of the X-Men could tell that Kurt was still suffering from his absence, perhaps with quenching his sexual urges or just a loss of a lifelong partner, only Remy knew deeply.

Remy hushed the Nightcrawler as he suddenly whined audibly, his tail flicking in the darkness as the tension rose between his legs. He gradually picked up the pace himself, holding onto the Cajun's hand desperately and grinding down onto his thigh. Remy could feel the warm wetness on his skin, and he could feel the heat pouring off the German's skin as he became more flustered.

Remy smiled up at him in the limited light, knowing well how much courage it took for Kurt to ask this of him, and how great he felt whilst he did it. Whilst Remy didn't care much for this amount of intimacy, he loved making Kurt feel good, and seeing him squirming and blushing just made the Cajun love him more.

Carefully, Remy lifted his other hand from Kurt's upper thigh, and snaked it up to his waist, brushing along the sensitive spot under his chest and tracing slow circles. Kurt's yellow eyes jolted in the darkness, looking down at him quickly as he noticed the sudden movement from Remy, now having a new place being caressed and rubbed adoringly. The demon felt like he was in heaven.

"Remy... Ich will dich... Bitte," Kurt choked out, his breath short and heavy.

Remy huffed in amusement, wanting to just pull Kurt's face down and kiss him slowly, but refrained from doing so as he heard the German's voice hitch in his throat, strangled by the sudden movement between his legs when Remy adjusted his position beneath him. Instead, he continued to worship his body, taking his three-fingered hand to his lips and kissing the skin gently. "J'taime," he uttered against the skin, his ruby and onyx glowering in the darkness, "Tu est magnifique, l'ange de mon coeur..."

Kurt shut his eyes tight, blushing hard from the sudden feeling of Remy's lips against his skin. He continued to whine as he buckled against Remy's legs, which were now pressed upwards into his groin. He groaned as he edged his climax, his hand flying up to his chest to hold Remy's which he then grabbed tight. His tail twitched and shuddered as the pleasure then ripped through him, making him cry out softly into the night air, a last breath leaving him before falling limp in Remy's hold.

The Cajun sighed in relief, glad that Kurt was tired after reaching orgasm. As carefully as possible, Gambit then deposited his boyfriend from his lap, rolling him over to the space next to him and covering him to the waist in the bed sheets. Kurt glanced over at him, his eyes heavy but desperate to at least show thanks to his partner, who probably didnt need this so late at night.

"Danke, mein schatz," he whispered across at him, a heavy arm reaching across the bed and squeezing at Remy's bicep, which was followed by a toothy and adoring smile. "I love you so much," he then uttered, his yellow eyes closing in the dim light, his tired limbs failing him quickly.

Remy recognised the look of needed rest on his boyfriend's face, and nodded across at him, returning the smile happily, "My pleasure, coeur," he whispered back, "I love you so much... Sleep well."

FIN 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich will dich - I want you
> 
> J'taime - I love you
> 
> Tu est magnifique - You are stunning
> 
> L'ange de mon coeur - The Angel of my heart 
> 
> Danke, mein schatz - Thank you, my treasure


	3. Go back to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Remy keep fooling each other that they are asleep

Kurt shuddered as he felt the older mutant's lips fall against his back, brushing across his fur as he shook in his sleep, quickly curling up into a slight smile as the velvet texture tickled his skin and warmed his cheeks. An arm snaked up the German's side, soon resting below his chest, tracing his scars carefully and adoringly, before dropping down onto the mattress, pulling him desperately closer. The Cajun's breath travelled down Kurt's neck like a warm breeze, making his fur stand up on end, and tickle at the skin under Remy's nose.

"I love you," came a whisper, beyond quiet even to someone as close as Kurt was, but still bellowed in the silence of both mutants breathing in the night.

Remy felt the twitch of a response from the tensing muscles under his arm, which was wrapped tight around the Nightcrawler's waist. But, he understood that as always, Kurt was pretending to be asleep for him, to ensure the Cajun wouldn't worry, even though he always would. Regardless, he continued.

"I love you so much. I want to share everything with you, to see everything with you," he uttered, the words hardly coming from his month, "me and you, are going to be together for such a long time, cher, I can feel it."

Kurt tensed again from the sudden breathing in his ear, the soft soothing noise of Remy's chirpy accent tickling at his ear drums. Reluctant to respond, the German simply turned around, feeling his fur ride up from the friction against Remy's arm. He cracked open his yellow eyes, happy to see his boyfriend's ruby irises glowering back in the darkness. "You think so?" Kurt finally hissed back, cuddling closer to Remy's warmth, silently begging to hear his voice once more.

Remy chuckles, obliging and pulling him into a tight embrace, content to feel the German's head then pressed into his bare chest, "I know so, cher. I think we're something that's meant to be."

Kurt gave a content smile, the night rapidly falling on him once again as his eyes fell heavy, and the steady rhythm of Gambit's heartbeat drew him into a thick sleep. In his subconscious, he adjusted his position against Remy's bare body, slipping a hand between the gap and clutching to him. Remy's sweet nothings were gorgeous songs, melodies to send him to sleep every night. Before drifting off, he gave one final look at the Cajun's half-lidded eyes, which glowed in the night, whispering back, "I think so too."

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no french in this one... Just a little drabble for my boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a bunch of drabbles! This will be mostly Kurt/Remy stuff, and will probably have some Logan/Kurt in here also
> 
> This is mainly orientated around the love life of Remy/Kurt, but might go elsewhere depending on what shit I write in the future


End file.
